This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall hypothesis of this proposal is that the neural mechanisms responsible for a common neurological condition, called restless leg syndrome (RLS), can be elucidated using a standard cerebellar learning paradigm called eyeblink classical conditioning and can be assessed through the use of MR spectroscopy. A secondary aim is to compare specific measures of quality of life (QOL) in this population to those of their caregivers.